Nicky
Nicky is an Austrailian mouse who is part of the Thea sisters, an adventurous group founded by Thea Stilton. Biography Nicky was born in Australia and came to Whale Island to study at Mouseford University. Friends Her friends are Paulina, Violet, Pamela, Colette, and Thea. She has made numerous amount of other friends while on adventures. Nate, Ashivn, Annika, Candy, Giovanni, Yuko, Joshua, Ronaldo, Ivan, Kanuk Krilaut, Grandpa Krilaut, Ernanek, Julie, Holger, Kumi Nakamura, Sakura, Gonzalo, Rhonda Razorpaws, Bridget Macnamouse, Ewan, Shalia, Carlotta, and Renani are most of the friends she and the Thea Sisters have made. Her closest friend is Paulina. They are roomates. Nicky and Pamela also share a somewhat close bond. Her family owns a ranch back in Australia. Family She does have parents, who were mentioned in "The Mountain Of Fire", but they are never seen. She has a grandma - Naya, Billy, Ted and Mitch (fiancee Lily) are Nicky's cousins. Her ancestors were Australian aborigines. Personality Nicky is a brave young mouselet and loves nature. Although she is claustophobic and can't sit still, she is very dedicated to the rest of the Thea Sisters, and often preforms whatever dangerous stunts may be nessacary. Physical Apperance Nicky has red hair that are tied in pig tails. She often wears a hat (but in later illustrations show that she no longer does), and when she dresses up for an occasion she usually doesn't. Nicky has grey fur. Her usual outfit is a short, blank, orange shirt and wears a green short jacket that is green and has tiny light green and dark green spots on her sleeves, and the sides of the jacket. She wears Australian, Brown pants, that have zig-zags on them. She also carries a red belt-bag. Her eyes are actually green but in the "Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy" books and the "Thea Stilton" comics series, her eyes are dark brown. Trivia *Nicky's overall appearence was changed to match the brighter, more cartoony art style of "The Spanish Dance Mission" onwards. The most notable design tweaks are that she no longer wears a hat, and her hair color has been changed from brown to auburn. **However, her art in the introduction of every book has yet to be altered to reflect this change. *According to the article in Heroes Wiki, Nicky is predicted to be a teenager aged at 15-16 years old. This is probably an assumption made by the writer of the article as there is no clear evidence in any Thea Sister book which reveals her exact and true age. *In the book of Thea Stilton and The Legend of Fire Flowers, Nicky has a crush on an Hawaiian surfer name Renani and he also has a crush on Nicky. *In the book "Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald", it was revealed that Nicky, along with Paulina, are in an organization called "The Green Mice". *Along the book series, she has never seen using any Australian expression or exclamations such as "g'day", "bloke", "mate", and etc. *FYI Nicky might appear on 2016's latest nickelodeon series the Teenage Mutant Ninja Hedgehogs. The setting of the show takes place in the famous Mouse City, not New York. And the good part is that Nicky is the cameramousling helping the ninja team get true evidence of the evil boss in charge of chaos and destruction to Mouse City. *The characters are. *Sonic the hedeghog (A.K.A.) The leader. *Maria the hedgehog (A.K.A.) The brains. *Amy rose the hedgehog (A.K.A.) The muscle. *Silver the hedgehog (A.K.A) The jokester. *Dr.Eggman (A.K.A.) Dr.Ivo Robotnic. *Nicky Stilton (A.K.A.) The cameramousling. We know that already. *Orbot and Cubot (A.K.A.) The henchmen. *Shadow the hedgehog (A.K.A.) The master. *Charmy Bee (A.K.A.) The bee. *Vector the crocodile (A.K.A.) The smasher. *Espio the camelion (A.K.A.) The wise. *And lastly. *Snoopy beagle (A.K.A.) Headbeagle. *Together "THERE THE WORLD'S MOST FEARSOME FIGHTING TEAM." *So right before SUMMER starts check out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Hedgehogs to learn about the series befor it airs on TV. *BTW the channel for the series will be Channel 13 News for Mouse City Everywhere... *And be sure to catch Nicky Stilton in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Hedgehogs online before it comes onto nickelodeon TV... Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Females Category:Thea Sisters